


Melodies of Love

by hidekidekdek



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Messiah, The Messiah Project - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekidekdek/pseuds/hidekidekdek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being unconscious and confined in the hospital for two weeks, Eiri finally woke up.<br/>was greatly inspired by rz-jocelyn's "My Messiah" fanfic.<br/>inspired by the song "Ai no Melody" by KOKIA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mao_ayasaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mao_ayasaka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Messiah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999316) by [rz_jocelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn). 



> a fanfiction based from the series “Messiah”  
> Pairing: HakuxEiri  
> Originally by: Takadono Madoka  
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> The characters belong to the original author and to the Messiah Project team.

I woke up in a place I hardly recognized and all I can see was the wall and the ceiling covered in white. My body felt heavy, like a log resting after being chopped down, its painful all over. I tried to recall what happened before I woke up, but every time I tried I'd feel a jolting pain in my cranium.

_Just how long has I been out?_

I thought to myself before realizing that I was lying motionless in the middle of a hospital room, covered with bandages and tubes.  
I tried to sat up straight but I felt something heavy on my arms.

「Haku?」

It was Haku, passed out cold while holding my hand, I didn't know what kind of face I did at that moment, but I didn't have the heart to suddenly wake him up at that time. I sat up without budging my hands on him, tried to grab a blanket with my free hand and wrapped it around Haku's shoulders.

「hmmm-- Eiri...」

I heard him whisper followed by a few soft sobbing, he was calling out my name, whatever dream he may be having during that time, I just had the sudden urge to calm him down.

「I'm here Haku, I'm not going anywhere」

I whispered into his ear, moments after his sobbing stopped and his face became radiant as well.

「Haku」

Was all I can muster as I stare at my unconscious messiah, his hands felt a little weak, and his shoulder seems to be less broader than I last remembered, his hair was unruly and dark circles were evident on his eyes as well.

「Haku...just how long have you been here?」

「About two weeks straight since you were admitted」

A familiar voice spoke as the door opened.  
It was Shuusuke, carrying a basket filled with fruits and a bag full of Nanny as well.

「He hasn't gone home since then, he refused to leave your side. He haven't even had any decent meal as well, not that I remember」

He continued as he walked towards the side of my bed and placed the basket on the table

「That long?!」

I couldn't imagine what Haku has been through for the past two weeks, or rather, I refused to have it pictured in my head. It must have been really hard for him, anticipating until I wake up.

「He even argued with the nurses and doctors that they had to drag him out of the room」

Shuusuke followed suppressing his laugh, I wanted to get mad at Haku for making such scenes but I ended up giggling myself. I felt extremely happy that Haku went that far just for me.

「Oh yeah, how's Souma doing?」

I've almost forgotten about Souma who also had it rough during his captivity.

「Still arguing with his doctors, apparently he refuses to stay still on his bed, just the other day they had to tie him down just so he won't leave again.」

Shuusuke sighed with disbelief. If I'm having troubles handling Haku as my Messiah, I can't imagine all the difficulties Shuusuke is having with Souma as his Messiah.

「Well, I better get back to Souma, before he throws another nurse out of his room」

He said as he waved goodbye and left, leaving me with an unconscious Haku.  
I stare at Haku for a few minutes when involuntarily ran my hand over his hair.

「Haku...you did all that...for me?」

Tears formed at the thought of someone going to that extent for my sake. I've always thought of myself as trash, "Suregi", as the name that they've once given me, unworthy of any importance.

「Hey Haku」

I muttered, watching the man who risked his all protecting me sleep soundly.  
I leaned in closer to Haku who's head was resting beside my bed, his hand strongly gripping mine.

「I love you, Haku」

I whispered softly to his ear as I hummed a tune for my resting messiah.

ーおわりー


End file.
